1. The Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to ignition systems used for igniting powder between two cable-gripping jaw members within a tapered shell to splice or connect two high voltage cables together.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,860, assigned to the same assignee as is this application, is the most relevant prior art known to me. The internally fired electrical connector therein disclosed, includes an ignitor assembly with the firing circuit utilizing the two cables being connected or spliced together. The present invention represents a novel improvement over the aforementioned ignition system.